


One Year Later

by YourDailyMemeDelivery



Series: The Cutest Judge [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 4-H Dog Show AU, 4-H exhibitor Cole, Cole has a small crush on Alice, Dog Show Judge Connor, Dog Show Judge Richard, Engagement, Gen, His name is Richard, M/M, Matchmaker Cole, Sneaky Cole, Upgraded RK900 has a different name, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyMemeDelivery/pseuds/YourDailyMemeDelivery
Summary: A year has passed and Cole is once again showing Sumo at the 4-H fair. This time Cole has a little something else up his sleeve.





	One Year Later

After Hank and Connor’s first date they hit it off. Even if they didn't go for proper dates, they always met up during the week for a coffee and or to have lunch, sometimes even having Cole join them.

Hank soon had properly introduced Connor to Cole and the two hit it off famously. It was revealed how Cole had set the two of them up and kinda knew that they were already dating.

Hank remembered how he had asked Connor to move in with them, and even though he loved Connor and knew Connor loved him, he didn't expect Connor to want to tie himself down to an old man.

Connor agreed to move in with Hank and Cole, and promptly shut Hank up with a kiss and the comment, ”Stop calling yourself an old man, in bed you prove the exact opposite.”

This whole year was one of the best years of Hank’s life, alongside the year Cole was born.

Today was the official day when Hank, Cole and Sumo had bumped into Connor quite literally.

Hank held hands with Connor while he stops by the arena watching Cole and Sumo perform their pattern. This year Connor wasn't judging at the 4-H show, as he’d been booked already for a professional dog show, but he made the time to help Cole practice and to see him show.

Cole had been disappointed that Connor wouldn't be judging, but Connor didn't want any possible drama that he favored Cole when he would place him, as it wasn't news that he was together with Hank. Not that Connor would favor Cole, as he believed that everyone should have an equal chance, but others wouldn't view it that way.

Though that didn't mean there wasn't a Connor look-a-like inside the ring. This year it was Connor’s twin brother Richard who was judging the 4-H kids.

Hank watched as his son Cole successfully performed the pattern with a well-behaved Sumo and felt pride within him. He glanced over at Connor who was watching Cole happily. He was biting his lip slightly and his eyes seemed to glow with pride as he quietly repeated, ”C’mon you can do this, remember how we practiced, be a good boy Sumo…”

Hank’s heart swelled with love, and both he and Connor clapped the loudest when Cole won first place.

Connor was grinning widely, and Hank felt lucky to have such a beautiful family.

Cole had always been his world, and when his son wanted to show dogs Hank supported him. By doing so Hank gained another special person in his life, and so did Cole.

The boy absolutely loved Connor and Connor adored him.

Today, and in the years to come this was truly a day to be remembered, and Hank couldn't believe it's been only a year.

A year since he met Connor and fell in love with him.

Cole looked over at them and grinned so wide Hank thought his face would split in half, but the boy looked so happy.

This was the happiest Hank had seen him.

Little did Hank know that Cole once again had something planned for the two of them. Cole had found the hidden engagement ring and had gotten into contact with Uncle Richard, to get some help. After all, he wanted had the perfect thing in mind, but without his Uncle’s help, he wouldn't be able to pull it off.

He knew Uncle Richard would be judging the 4-H show, and even though he was close with his uncle where people could say he was favoring Cole, Richard who wasn't afraid to be blunt and ’rude’ to people like his twin, would make it  _ real  _ clear to those parents who thought there was favoritism.

Back on topic, Cole had planned with Richard and by extension some of the 4-H staff that at the end of the dog show they would announce for his two fathers to come into the arena.

Cole may have also trained Sumo to carry the engagement box while he was staying with Richard when Connor and Hank went to have date nights or romantic weekends away.

Cole was honestly surprised that his father hadn't realized the engagement ring go missing sometimes, but he wouldn’t complain. It would just make this special day into something a lot more special.

For the rest of the day Cole places 2nd, 3rd and 1st again, he’d lost to Alice a few times but he didn’t complain. She deserved it after all, and he didn’t mind losing to a cute girl either.

Not that he would tell anyone that.

Cole took the red velvet engagement box along with a small pillow out of his bag that held his supplies for showing and making Sumo presentable for the show, once his last class of the day was over.

He made eye contact with Richard and nodded to give the signal that his two fathers should be called into the arena. 

Cole made sure that his parents couldn’t see what he was giving Sumo to hold. He made sure that Sumo was holding the pillow before placing the velvet box on top.

“Be a good boy” he whispered right when the announcer went, “Can Hank Anderson and Connor Stern come into the arena please.”

Cole smirked and looked over at Richard. It was show time.

Looking confused Hank and Connor walked through the gate and into the arena.

“What is this?” Hank asked looking between Richard and Cole.

Cole gave a small smile and snapped his fingers to which Sumo happily walked over holding the small pillow and the red velvet box in the middle.

Hank’s eyes widened and he blushed when he saw the engagement box. Sumo sat in front of a shocked Hank and Connor and Cole went to stand beside Richard looking awfully proud of himself.

“Uhm..” Hank fumbled a little feeling nervous as he bent down and grabbed the engagement box and turning towards Connor.

“I wasn’t thinking of proposing in this way, but I suppose this’ll do.” He chuckled nervously while Connor watched Hank wide eyes his mouth pen in a small ‘o’ before he covered his mouth with his hand.

“Hank…” he said quietly.

Hank got down on one knee and opened the box revealing a simple but beautiful silver band with a small diamond , “Connor Stern, you have been a wonderful change to my life. You have perfectly filled in the spot of both mine, and Cole’s hearts. Today was the day we first met, and the first time Cole tried to set us up.” Both Hank and Connor let out a small chuckle at that.

Hank continued, “It’s seems fitting to have our son set up our proposal on the day we met. I want you to know that I never loved someone this much in my life… and that you complete our little family. And I just want you to know that you’re my cutest judge. Connor, will you do me the honor of marrying this old man?”

Connor was teary eyed as he stared at Hank with so much love, “Yes! Yes I will.” He let out a happy sob as Hank fit the ring onto Connor’s left ring finger. Connor went and enveloped Hank into a hug while people around them cheered and clapped for them.

Connor whispered into Hank’s ear, “How many times do I have to tell you that you’re not an old man,  _ Lieutenant.” _

Pulling away from the hug but holding Hank’s hand Connor walked over to Cole.

“I see that you’re still in your matchmaking ways.”

Cole let out a guilty but proud grin, “Yup.”

Connor looked over at his brother with a smirk, “And you are a true romantic at heart.”

“Guess I am.” Richard replied coolly but the corners of his lips twitched as he gave a small smile.

“Well thank you both.” Connor said finally with a smile. “You made this day more memorable than I could ever have imagined.”

Hank nodded and agreement and smiled but he looked down at Cole, “Although, this day was meant to be about you.”

Cole’s smile grew wider, “I know, that’s why you’re gonna buy me tons and tons of ice cream later.”

“Oh you sneaky little bugger.” Hank ruffled Cole’s hair, “Why don’t you go talk to Alice? I can’t help but notice you seem a little enamored by her..”

Cole’s smile developed into a small scoff as he tried to fix his hair but his blush gave him  away, and with a small push from his family he went to talk with Alice.

Hank looked over at Connor which earned him a small peck on the lips.

This was a memorable day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the official last installment in The Cutest Judge series. I hope you liked the series and this finale. (Hope it wasn’t too badly written.) 
> 
> P.S. If you guys want it, I’ll maybe write the wedding as a little extra to the series.


End file.
